The Long Road
by Youkai Of Hearts
Summary: I'd Like to thank Writer Pretender 11 for letting me borrow her character Niku. What happens if you cross the Ikkou in a town mad with sacrifices a damn hell hole if you ask me. Teen
1. A Girl's job never done

**A girl's Job's never done**

Zonaki sighed she raised her hand "Ghost arrow" A blue arrow appeared and Zonaki fired. She jumped and shouted "NIKU HEADS UP!" A girl with long black hair turned and ducked as the arrow went past her head and obliterated the youkai that was there.

"Hey thanks" Niku called back. Zonaki gives her the thumbs up and continued to own battles. As she got out her Kasthra Ziotso and slashed it out.

**Zonaki's Note**

You must be wondering who that girl is? That young lady with the powerful blue staff is Son Niku. She's the younger sister of Goku.

Yeah I know I couldn't understand it either…How can a well mannered girl like Niku be related to a brat of a brother like Goku. I and the others couldn't believe it in days. But Niku is amazing she's not youkai like me, Hakkai, Gojyo or Goku but she's so strong. The first time I met her was when she was dressed up like a boy and being rude at first but when we realized she was a girl she became her old self.

But she's so awesome too as you can see…

**Back to business**

Niku swung her staff round and knocked a youkai unto the floor. She turned round and swings it creating an impact on the youkai who all fell on the floor.

Zonaki jumped a youkai from behind and pushed him in Niku's direction "Niku think fast" Niku turned round and blasted it with a pink sphere as the wind blew her hair it obliterated the youkai. Zonaki clapped "Wait a go Niku"

Hakkai jumped in front of Zonaki as a youkai tried to catch her off guard. Hakkai blocked "Zonaki shouldn't you be on your guard" Zonaki looked. She ran and jumped up. Hakkai dodged as she made impact Zonaki fell backwards Hakkai caught her in his arms.

"Is that better now?" Zonaki smiled as she raised her hand. Hakkai smiled back and shock his head "Better" two more youkai came close to them. Niku jumped in front and swung her staff making them drop down dead.

"Can you too have your little love conversation later?" Zonaki and Hakkai blushed "Niku it's not what you're thinking for the last time we are not a couple" Niku laughed and looked at Sanzo "Tell that to Sanzo"

**Zonaki's note**

She really is a little angel when you get to know her but sometimes can be a little bit serious. She thinks that me and Hakkai are a couple. Niku I think is in love with Goku what you can tell even though that their brother and sister you can tell because they always turn red when they look at each other.

Oh and did I mention that Niku was a wonderful singer. She can make Goku's heart melt. Sanzo, Gojyo and Hakkai (Grrr) did like Niku at first until they figured out that Niku was thirteen when they gave up…because Niku is in Goku's range (Yah Hakkai and Sanzo are mine…oh sugar ahem)

**Back to business**

Zonaki sat down warn out from all their fighting. Niku stood there beside her. Niku looked at her and gave her a smirk.

"You know Zonaki you kind a fight like an old woman" Zonaki jumped and glared at her Niku smiled "Just kidding" Sanzo came over and peered over Zonaki. "Come on we need to leave" Zonaki dropped herself so that she came to a lying position. Since Jeep is ill they can only walk. "No I can't go any further" Niku giggled. Gojyo laughed "What after all that there"

"Yes Sanzo after all that there" Zonaki placed her arms on her eyes so that the sun doesn't blind her. Sanzo sighed.

Zonaki raised both her arms up towards Sanzo "Sanzo be a dear and help me up…" Sanzo glared at her "I can't be bothered" Sanzo who wasn't in the mood to get into another argument grabbed her hands and flung her up causing Zonaki to fall on top of Sanzo making them both fall unto the sand. Feeling the sand go unto his back Sanzo gave Zonaki the devil's glare. "GET OFF ME!" Zonaki jumped up and hide behind Niku.

"I think you made him even angrier with you" Niku looked at Zonaki. "Nah yeah think?" Goku came over to Sanzo "You need any help Sanzo?" Sanzo slowly rose up his hair casting a dark shadow everyone looked at him terrified like there were red flames around him.

"Zonaki…" Zonaki flinched and lowered her head down Niku's back. Niku sweated as she seen Sanzo's devil eyes looking at their direction. "ZONAKI" Niku closed her eyes, smiled and looked at Zonaki as she pointed at Sanzo "I think he wants you…" Zonaki looked up at her and replied "Well you can tell him to go to hell"

**Bang, Bang and bang again**

"Hey I said I was sorry lighten up"

"You did that on purpose…" Sanzo walked down the path as their argument continued. Zonaki was looking at him as Sanzo drew out a cigarette and light it with his lighter.

"Ill behaved Priest" Zonaki continued to walk she heard gun fire and ducked. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR" Sanzo sighed as he withdrew his gun. Zonaki kept muttering curse words. Niku looked at Hakkai "Are those two always like this" Hakkai looked at her and laughed "Why yes ever since they met they've been at each other's throats"

"Yeah you would've thought they were an old couple by the way they fight" Goku placed both his hands behind his back and closed his eyes as he smiled.

Gojyo looked at them with a big smirk on his face "You just gotta love a couple's love spats don't yeah?" There was another sound of a gunshot Gojyo dodged.

Zonaki ran to Gojyo and got him in a headlock "Say something stupid like that again and I'll make you bald and tell all the girls you're gay"

**Niku's Narration**

I guess it can be pretty obvious where we are. Where already in the next town even though our transportation had been ill. We survived somehow.

As Zonaki and Sanzo beat the hell out of Gojyo I looked around the place. It seemed kind a strange. I observed the people as they hung more decorations like decorated lamps and lovely kimonos that the girls wore.

'A festival' I wondered. My brother wasn't really paying attention to the town. Since when has he? All he's looking for is a good meal. Hakkai was just looking for an Inn. He held little Hakuryu in his arms as Hakuryu lifted his head up to see what his master was doing. I just sighed. 'Typical' but there was a strange aura circulating this place. I looked round and everything seemed to be normal. But still something didn't feel right…

"Say…" I turned round. Zonaki has stopped her brawling and looked around the place something seemed to be troubling her. "Did you hear that?" I looked at her confused 'What sound?' I listened carefully but I couldn't hear anything.

"Great has your hearing gone too Zonaki-chan?" Goku placed his hands on his hips with his eyes wide. As if they can't get any wider.

"Is not…It was like some kind a slithering sound…huh?" Zonaki looked behind her. I jumped there was a giant snake behind her. I ran and hide behind Goku. As usual Goku got startled "What the heck…"

Zonaki narrowed her eyes and turned to us with a stupefied look on her face. "It's just this guy here…" I looked up and snapped at her "How can you be joking in a time like this get RID OF IT!" Zonaki just looked at me calmly with her eyes looking so innocent it was like she didn't mind.

"Calm down Niku it's only a little snake…" I looked at her 'Little' I thought. Sanzo walked over to Zonaki and smacked her with the harisen. "HEY WHAT WAS THAT FOR!" Sanzo faced her; he was like Zonaki's keeper instead of Goku's.

"For being a flat chest idiot" Zonaki turned read and looked down on her chest. She sniffed a bit "My chest isn't that flat" Zonaki announced. I looked at her sadly. "Low blow Sanzo" Zonaki glared at him.

"Um guy's the snake…" Sanzo and Zonaki looked at the snake, Sanzo took out his pistol, Zonaki brought out her blue sphere and both fired decapitating the snake as it laid dead on the floor. They both looked at us. "You happy now" they both said at the same time. Hey looks like two minds do think alike. Especially the bad tempered ones.

Gojyo laughed along with Goku "That could work"

For some strange reason that seemed to be a little bit too easy like have you ever heard of a gun and an Aurnia sphere take out a large snake?

_Cause I Haven't_

Now if you need to remember anything just think up a rhythm I have. S + Z Equals D F S

This means Sanzo + Zonaki EqualsDecapitated Fried Snake

**Hours Later**

Actually killing the snake wasn't a good idea…you see the thing is that Snake was a pet to the mayor of the town it was supposed to be a symbol of their victory over the youkai last year. Now Zonaki and Sanzo are in jail.

When your me your job isn't really done…A girls job never is.

Intercession: What's coming in the next chapter.

**Author's Note: I hope people don't mind but I put this in a type of script.**

Zonaki: Okay in the next chapter…

Niku: You got yourself into trouble along with Sanzo…how could you….

Zonaki: Not my fault though.

Niku: oh but it is you and Sanzo where the ones who killed the snake…

Zonaki: Fine…At least be useful and tell them the second chapter…

Niku: Cruel…hey hang on you're the one who has the name of the chapter in that card that you have in your hand…

Zonaki: Okay here you go…

Niku: Thank you…um are you sure this is the right title?

Zonaki: Yeah why?

Niku: Cause it says chapter two Sanzo 4 Zonaki: Pucker up…

Zonaki: Okay gimmie that. not for innocent eyes…

Niku: Right……Okay…

Zonaki: Here…

Niku: Aww that's better…Chapter Two: Sweet lover's…'Will Sanzo fall for Zonaki?'…

Zonaki: WHAT! NO NO GIVE IT BACK!

Niku: Well see ya.

**Sanzo's Guardian Angel: **I hope this wasn't too boring or to lame I just couldn't think of anything else. Oh yeah I'd like to thank Writer Pretender 11 for letting me borrow her Niku Character.


	2. Sweet Lovers

**Part Two: **

**Sweet Lovers**

**Niku's Narration:**

Well it took us five hours to get them out of prison but we finally did it. Somehow. We walked into the Inn. Zonaki staggered a bit. She didn't look very well. Ever since she got out of jail she looked kind a pale.

"Zonaki are you all right?" Hakkai walked over to Zonaki and held her gently. Zonaki looked at him…I don't know there was something about her smile that made her look weak. "Yeah I'm alright…" I looked at Goku. He was having another look around for the meals. I sighed.

Gojyo walked off into the bar…probably to get another drink. Or to sulk on the money he'd just lost. Goku went after him. Sanzo was just staring as usual…I think he has a problem…he was actually growling at Hakkai for just helping Zonaki.

Hakkai placed his hand on Zonaki's forehead he sighed. "Come on your going early" Hakkai lifted Zonaki up into his arms. Zonaki blushed. Now they seem like a couple…even though Zonaki says their not.

"Hakkai put me down…I can get up myself…" protested Zonaki softly. She's so stubborn…come on Zonaki give in for a change let the young man sweep you off your feet. It's so romantic…go on this is your chance… But as they went up Zonaki kept protesting while Hakkai counters but I couldn't hear what he said.

Sanzo tottered off in disgust. I followed after him wondering what's wrong. He sat down near a table and took out a cigarette. As he lit it making all the tobacco surrounds the air. I sat down across him. "What's wrong Sanzo?" Sanzo didn't answer me. He just continued to look at the stairs that Hakkai and Zonaki went.

So I thought for a minute then it hit me. I sniggered and looked at him "Sanzo…" Sanzo continued to smoke. "Do you love Zonaki-chan…?" Sanzo choked then looked at me face red. "Don't be ridiculous…you're an idiot Niku…" I knew it…I folded my arms and smiled at him so smug. "You do don't you…you sly devil…." Sanzo looked up at me and snapped "No that's not it…It's just something that she told me while we were in jail…" I paused.

Sanzo took a deep breath to explain to me "It was just when we were in the prison cell…Zonaki kind a felt emotional…she told me something…something that disturbs me…" I waited for him to finish…What? What could be so disturbing…and what does he mean emotional? I always thought that Zonaki was a strong person…a person who doesn't allow herself to cry.

Sanzo sighed and closed his eyes. "No it's probably for the best that you don't know all the details…" I looked at him sadly. What does he mean 'probably for the best'? And what 'details' is it really that disturbing? I laid my head down unto my arms and narrowed my eyes. "Is it really that disturbing…?" Sanzo didn't answer.

**Breaking through the Silvered Armor: Zonaki's Confession and Niku's Side of the story.**

It was almost an hour since Zonaki and Hakkai disappeared into that room so I decided to check up on them just incase they both slept together again by accident. I was outside the door about to knock until I heard voices coming from inside. I stopped and listened carefully.

"I'm always like this…" by the sound of that it was Zonaki.

I slowly opened the door but just an inch or a centimeter. I peeked in I saw Hakkai sitting on a chair with Zonaki lying on him he was gently messing her hair as her head laid on his chest. She looked very tired that I could tell…Zonaki looked sad.

"I'm always like this…a smile and joke sometimes…but…really…I'm…just so pathetic…" I seen a tear go down her face…I knew by now she wasn't herself…something is really troubling her…as I continued to listen "You see I only have my memory of three years ago…I envy you all for having a life…a past…when I don't…I've lost it…I've lost it Hakkai…" Hakkai closed his eyes "Shhhhh" he went Zonaki closed her eyes.

I jumped I was the one who started to cry…I placed my hands onto my face so that I can withdraw the tears. I didn't know…I didn't know that Zonaki didn't have a past…no one ever told me…I kept thinking that she must've had a happy childhood but she's just like my brother…not remembering your past must be hard…especially when you lose it entirely…I cried.

"Zonaki are you still awake…?" I looked back in Hakkai looked at Zonaki and smiled warmly. He lifted Zonaki and placed her on her bed and pulled the bed covers over her. I still felt sorry for Zonaki. Even though she's nineteen she still is a teenager like me…I guess even Zonaki feels sad sometimes…"Night Zonaki…sweet dreams…" I saw Hakkai coming near to the door so I ran off so that Hakkai didn't think that I was eavesdropping on their heart to heart conversation.

I guess I was right they do look like a perfect couple but I think that Zonaki and Sanzo would make a good couple…even though they don't get along very well like Zonaki is when she's with Hakkai?

I wonder what she dreams at night.

**Zonaki's Narration: Complete Nightmare and I don't mean my Demon form pestering me…**

Okay lets just say that this was a creepy dream…I wish I never thought up about it…It was about Sanzo…I know that's stupid but he's the last person I want to haunt me in my mind…It's bad enough that I broke up in that emotional state but now this happens…in all the times that it had to be it had to be now….

Right on with it…it was me in a bar, I was wearing this nice pink kimono with flowers on it all yellow and orange with a nice violet ribbon my hair was all let down and I didn't have my bandanna…I also had a fan as I waved it against me this place was very hot...no none of my friends were there…Niku would've loved this place because it was so quiet and appropriate to her. Then there was this guy in a dark blue kimono he looked very tall about Sanzo's height…but…I couldn't see his face because it was covered in a blue cloth…we talked for a while had some sake I got a little bit dizzy he helped me upstairs…

Then the dream of heaven turned into the nightmare of hell…

I'll think I'll stop there that could be terrifying for you…god of got to do something about this……

Let's see…I picked up a nice daisy and started to pick the petals off one by one…

I love him…I plucked a petal off

I don't love him…Plucked another one

And I repeated the process over and over again until I came to the last one. Holy shit if this is what I think it is…it can't be true…it can't be…I…I…I…

Then I saw Sanzo's face for a second…then I woke up.

**Niku's Narration: Huh? Oh dear**

There was a scream coming from next door I jumped…I got up from bed and ran into the next room wondering who it was.

"What's wrong?" I looked in and seen it was Zonaki she looked much tensed by the way she was clenching the bed clothes. She sighed and looked at me in a weird way like she had the most terrifying thing in the world…she never really said anything after that…but I guess there's no point in telling her that Goku ate her breakfast…

**Intercession: slight interview or town gone mad?**

Zonaki: (looks at Niku) what's wrong with you?

Niku: You never told me that you dreamed about Sanzo…(Glares)

Zonaki: Right…Welcome back you must be thinking who this gorgeous sexy figure that is standing in front of you?

Niku: (whispers) she's been drinking hasn't she?

Zonaki: Well it is I Zonaki and my cute assistant Niku…

Niku: Zonaki don't flatter yourself….

Zonaki: stares then turns back to audience In our next chapter we're going to have a short interview with our enemy Gyokumenkoshu-san…

Niku: WAIT HANG ON A MINUTE! WHAT DOES THAT HAVE TO DO WITH THIS?

Zonaki: Well…I just thought that the fans would like some comedy instead of action and adventure…

Niku: Idiot action and adventure is what keeps most people happy…wait a second…this is only so that people won't see the interesting part…

Zonaki: There isn't an interesting part? (Niku stares at her for a long time, gives in) All right there is but shouldn't be read by the public (Niku continues to stare) Niku it'll make a laughing stalk out of me…

Niku: More like Sanzo…you never told me that you dreamed about sleeping with…

Zonaki: (Jumps, slaps hand on Niku's mouth) Next chapter 'Pretty rebellion' and then we'll go back to the Town going mad kay… (Glares)

Niku: (Thinks for a minute) Yeah I guess that could work…

Zonaki: Good then we're all happy…

**To Be Continued**

**Sanzo's Guardian Angel: **Well I wonder if this wasn't boring…if so e-mail me…but any ideas come to me literally I thought I'd take a break from the story and do a funny short interview it might be script it might be story but until then tune in…But the reason it took me so long was because of work…work…more work…more nagging…more and more work…one second break…broke the wall have to pay for damages and many more…if only life was more interesting and fun than being dull and boring…I sometimes daydream which get me into trouble…oh great now I'm drifting off sorry…(Sweat Drops)


	3. Pretty rebellion

**Pretty rebellion**

**Author's not: Hope you don't mind if I put this in a script**

**(Back stage)**

Niku: Ready

Zonaki: (Looks at her) Hm?

Niku: What is it?

Zonaki: (Glares) Niku that isn't my mini skirt you have on is it?

Niku: (Sweats) Well no…

Zonaki: For your sake I hope not…

Director: Zonaki, Niku here your lines…

Zonaki: (Cheerfully) Why thank you (Looks at script) Hang on a second…

Niku: What is it (Looks over her shoulder?)

Zonaki: (Looks at Director) Why does it say that we have to do a stripe tease…

Niku: (Jumps and also glares) And why does it say that we have to kiss Gojyo?

Director: Well…..

Zonaki: (Holds knife to his throat) You better explain here…

Director: You know you have to be on in five minutes?

Niku: He's right you know…Zonaki I never seen you wear a kimono before it looks good on you…

Zonaki: (Directs her attention to Niku) Really you know I told Sanzo the same thing when we picked it together… (Turns blue)

Niku: (Shocked) WHAT!

Director: Five…four…three…two…one and action…

**(On Stage)**

Zonaki: Good evening and welcome to the 'Midnight Sexy Angel's' and…

Niku: Why did they pick that name anyway? It sound like a stripers bar instead of a TV host show…

Zonaki: I know! I have to tell you that's the same thing that I told the Director this morning he said it was in name of all those honorable people who sacrificed their lives…

Niku: (Amazed) Really what did they do for a living?

Zonaki: Well the Director said they give young men pleasure to make a living…

Niku: (Sweats) Wait a minute…what were their occupation?

Zonaki: I think they were all prostitutes…

Niku: (Shocked) Aaaagh that would explain it…

Zonaki: Well anyway…Tonight we're going to have a special guest…and it would be a feared enemy Gyok………

**(Stage hand comes up hands Zonaki a piece of card with writing)**

Zonaki: What? (Looks at the card) Is this her idea of a joke? Forget it I'm not saying it…

Stage Hand: Please for me…

Zonaki: No…

Stage Hand: Tell yeah what you say this and I pay you girls an overall trip to Paris…

Zonaki: (Happy) Now yeah talking…ahem…And now you may bow down and worship the great and honorable figure Gyokumenkoshu…

(Gyokumenkoshu coming in with a queen outfit followed by her perverted follower Nii)

Gyokumenkoshu: That's it my adoring public bow before me…bow and worship your queen…

Nii: Bow before this sexy figure…she is no queen but a god…

Zonaki: (Whisper) 'Isn't it she is no queen but a withered old hag?'

Niku: (Whisper) No more like a withered old Bitch…

Zonaki & Niku: Giggles…

Gyokumenkoshu: You dare laugh at your queen!

Zonaki: (Jokes) Oh no your highness come and sit on this glorious old withered wooden chair…

Gyokumenkoshu: Impudence no wonder your chest is so flat…

Zonaki: (Standing over her with a sword while Niku holds her back) And I shall cut thy down about thy ignorance…

Niku: Zonaki calm down you can kill her later…

**(Intercession - Hours later)**

Zonaki: Hope you enjoyed the commercial break we shall now continue with this interview…Niku you shall begin…

Niku: Right, Now miss Gyokumenkoshu…

Gyokumenkoshu: Please call me your highness…

Niku: (Sweats) Okay…well then your Highness…What do you do in your spare time when you're not planning our destruction and toying with your step sons emotions…

Zonaki: (Sulks/whispers) Poor Kougaiji…

Nii: I'll answer this one…

Niku: Alright…

Zonaki: (Thinks) Why do I get a bad feeling about this all of a sudden?

Nii: Well when she's board I come and we have a little bit of loving…and when we get lost in all this we then go straight to the…

Zonaki: (Punches Nii) YOU DIRTY BASTARD YOU DO KNOW THAT THERE ARE YOUNGER READERS DON'T YOU!

Niku: (Grabs her before Zonaki could do more damage) Calm down…

Zonaki: YOU DIRTY OLD MAN…EEEEEW HOW CAN YOU EVEN THINK ABOUT HAVING SEX WITH THAT THING! (Points at Gyokumenkoshu)

Gyokumenkoshu: Why how dare you speak to me like that worthless human…

Zonaki: Hello I'm not a human I'm a Youkai you greedy git!

Niku: Zonaki calm down it's okay…

Zonaki: It's not okay you don't hear me and Sanzo talk about our sex life…oh shit (Turns blue)

Niku: What did you say? You and Sanzo…AAAUGH!

Zonaki: (sweats) It's not what your thinking…

Niku: You just said you had sex with the guy…

Zonaki: (Raises hand as Niku stood over her covered in red flames) Accident…

Gyokumenkoshu: How Shameful…

Zonaki: Oh shut it…I thought you'd be a little bit more beautiful bit then I see you're a withered old hag with and ugly wrinkly face you need plastic surgery…

Niku: Zonaki don't be so rude…

Nii: Well at least her highness doesn't make it out with a human…

Zonaki: If that's true then what are you? A hermaphrodite?

Nii: (touches her chest) You do have short breast's don't you?

Zonaki: (Jumps on him and beats him to death) YOU BASTARD!

**(Backstage) **

Director: Is this supposed to be on the script?

(Kannon sitting there in a director's uniform with black sun glasses)

Kannon: Nah not really but it's a good source of entertainment if you ask me…

To be Continued

**Intercession: town gone mad?**

Zonaki: On the next chapter…

Niku: What the hell is going on here…has the whole town gone mad?

Zonaki: Technically yes…

Niku: But why?

Zonaki: Well it seems they want to sacrifice us to their leader…

Niku: Yuck is that a black thong…

Zonaki: Hey gimmie that…

Niku: Hey there's a tag on them…SANZO?

Zonaki: Niku it's not what you think…

Niku: You didn't have se…

Zonaki: (Slaps hand on Niku's mouth) Next chapter 'Town Insane' you don't want to miss this one…

**Until then to be continued.**

**Sanzo's Guardian Angel: **Hmmm? Well (Bangs in the background) It seems (More bangs) never mind…anyway sorry it took me so long with this update had a writer's block (Arrrgh damn block (Tries to push it) huff, huff...)


	4. Town Gone Mad?

**Town Gone Mad?**

Zonaki rubbed her eyes to drive the tiredness away another day gone another night to get through. Niku was with her. They were still in their nightgowns even though it was the morning. Zonaki's hair was let down. She wore a blue Nightgown that went all the way towards her ankles. Niku was wearing a pink one but it went to her knees.

"It's cold out here" Zonaki turned to Niku with her eyes half open.

"It's not really that cold…" Niku looked at her as they continued to walk down. Zonaki smiled. She looked round and noticed that there were many decorations outside from a window on their floor. Zonaki looked towards Niku "Hey don't you think its kind a strange around here?" Niku looked forward her eyes wide open.

"Well now that you mention it…there have been a couple of strange things happening lately…" Zonaki closed her eyes then re opened them as she saw one of the Inn's maid's walk by them she stared at them for along time then did a very strange smirk and walked away. 'That woman…'

"Oh Hi Sanzo" Zonaki jumped and looked up seeing Sanzo walk towards them. Zonaki thought back to that disturbing dream then looked down face bright red trying hard not to think about it. Sanzo looked at her for a minute.

"What's wrong with her?" Niku looked at Zonaki then turned to Sanzo again and shrugged. "Does she still have a fever?" Niku shock her head signaling no. Sanzo sighed tirelessly and walked passed them.

"Tie your hair back…you look like a flat chested tart" Sanzo whispered. Zonaki jumped turned round and frowned at him. Angry at the remark. Then she smiled and closed her eyes calmly.

"Well if I'm a flat chested tart that makes you a droopy eyes baldy" Sanzo flinched and turned at her glaring. He searched round his robes and took out his harisen. Zonaki looked at him wide eyed. Niku giggled "Oh, oh you're in for it now"

Sanzo charged towards her. Zonaki just smiled nervously and sprung for her life down the hallway. Sanzo continued to pursue his prey. Hakkai came down the hall and went to Niku clueless at what's going on "What's happened now?" Niku just looked at him trying to find the words to explain what's going on but before she could even get a word Hakkai just raised his hand.

"No don't bother I can guess" thud, smash. Hakkai and Niku looked up and sweated. There were sounds of yelling and shouting coming from the other side of the Inn. And soon there were a sound of other people either complaining or trying the sensible approach and what that means is run away.

"EASY SANZO I DIDN'T MEAN IT!" Zonaki yelled as she sprinted past Hakkai and Niku her hair being tugged back by the wind. Sanzo appeared still after her with his paper fan over his head looking very creepy as he usually did.

"Oh my…" Hakkai smiled Niku just sighed as they walked after them to stop this catastrophe before they tare the whole Inn down.

**Misunderstanding between the clueless couple**

"I'm so thirsty" Zonaki sat down on the chair and whined while Niku was looking at the paper. Goku and Gojyo were having another one of their arguments and Sanzo enjoying a lovely cigarette while Hakkai was away to get the drinks.

"Don't worry Zonaki, Hakkai will come back with the drinks" Zonaki yawned. Sanzo looked at her angrily.

"Cover your mouth when you yawn" Zonaki looked up and glared and started to mutter to herself. Sanzo looked at her angrily.

"What was that?" Zonaki looked up

"What was what?" Sanzo continued to stare at her. Zonaki sweated for a moment then looked at him noticing the suspicious look on his face. Their eyes locked they looked at each other for minutes un-end.

Goku and Gojyo stopped their quarrel and Niku stopped her reading and starred at them. Goku leaned over to his younger sister and whispered in her ear.

"What's up with them two?" Niku looked at him and shrugged "Have no idea what so ever they've been having more of their arguments lately…" Gojyo brought his head over next to Goku's "You know what that means don't yeah?" Goku and Niku looked at Gojyo and shook their head from side to side. Signaling that they don't. "It's the first sign of loooooovvvvvveeee!"

The three of them giggled but then stopped hoping that Sanzo and Zonaki didn't hear them. For some reason there wasn't even an evil glare struck at them. Not even the fan being tossed at them or a gun bullet going past their heads.

Nothing at all but total silence….all they could hear was the sounds of chattering and constant laughs and many other things going on in the place. Until there was a sound of a tray being settled down.

"Sorry it took so long" Hakkai sat himself down beside Zonaki. Sanzo and Zonaki continued to stare until Zonaki broke the stare by her usual theatrics and cheerfulness. "Thanks Hakkai" Zonaki picked up her beer. There was a flapping sound. Zonaki looked down noticing a yellow piece of paper fly down from her glass.

"Huh" Zonaki picked up the scrap and looked at the words. It was written very nicely actually.

'_Dear Traveler you will die a very terrible, terrible death'_

'Charming…' Zonaki thought. She scrambled up the paper and flung it. Goku looked at the paper. "What was that Zonaki-chan?" Zonaki just closed her eyes disturbed of the paper she just threw. "Just a lousy letter…" Zonaki mumbled. Niku went over and pocked the piece of paper that Zonaki chucked up, went back down and settled herself on the chair as she slowly un-scrambled the paper.

Goku looked over trying to see what it said. Niku just then frowned at Zonaki angrily. "Just a lousy letter huh?" Zonaki looked up at her and shrugged. "Zonaki this is a harassing threat" Zonaki looked up at her cheerfully like it didn't bother her at all.

"Harassing? That's a strong word how do I even know that it's a message directly to me?" Niku slammed her hands unto the table and snapped at her showing her concern. "How can you sit there so calmly when some one has sent you this threatening letter?" Zonaki smiled and replied. "With experience my dear it's not like we haven't had death threats before…"

"Just once I wish you would take this seriously…" Hakkai looked over at Niku. "Um…Niku can I see that letter…" Niku nodded and gave Hakkai the letter across the table. Hakkai looked at it carefully then just smiled.

"Niku I'll have to agree with Zonaki, we've always faced threatening letters and many other things…it's not like they're going to attack us in any moment now are they…" at that moment an arrow was fired and went straight passed Zonaki's face leaving a couple of tiny strands of her hair fluttering down weightlessly.

Everyone in the Inn was glaring at them with many weapons in their hands. Zonaki looked and closed her eyes sweating madly. "But that'll work though…" more arrows were shot Hakkai raised his hands forming a barrier which propelled the arrows away.

Niku stood near to the exit of the Inn raised one hand and suggested "We should properly leave…" Gojyo ran for the door and grabbed Niku dragging her behind him. "Yeah I'm with you let's book" the others followed until they reached to the outside everyone around them was looking at them with more weapons. Sanzo looked round and drew out his gun.

"Has everyone gone insane?" Zonaki summoned her Kasthra Cyo and flung it unto the ground creating dust around her. "I don't know? Maybe we've done something wrong…well we have killed their snake…wrecked their Inn…completely trashed their prison cell…constant threats to the authorities while getting arrested and imprisonment… remember that Sanzo?" the list would've gone on forever if Sanzo hadn't had stopped her.

"I get it already…" a man charged at Hakkai, Hakkai blocked and flung him down trying his best to make this as bloodless as possible. Another rushed over to him but Niku blocked it and defended. "Can't we just talk?" Gojyo kicked the man out of the way taking off the pressure that was laying on Niku. "Do you really think their in the mood to talk especially when their completely trying to kill us?"

Zonaki leaped up and knocked a couple of the villagers away from Sanzo. Sanzo fired his gun against some of them causing them leg and arm injuries. "Aaaaaagh their endless…" Zonaki yelled as she threw out her flail as it took down many of her opponent's.

But it seems no matter how many times they knock them down a couple more arrive to take their place. Hakkai looked round as they were now surrounded from every angle. "Any suggestions?" Hakkai walked back and so did the others back to back in a circle.

"We could try blasting our way out…" Goku looked over to Sanzo not very happy with that option.

"But we don't want to hurt them…" Niku turned to her brother who was beside her and raised her staff in front of her ready to defend.

"We don't want to get killed either…" Gojyo looked at the people in front of him "We could try to knock them out head on and escape…" Hakkai tilted his head to Gojyo's side.

"But every time we do that then more of them appear before us preventing our escape…" Zonaki directed her eyes to the clouds and closed them while letting out a tireless sigh. Hakkai and Sanzo who were standing beside her looked at her. Hakkai clueless. Sanzo angry.

"What's wrong with you?" Zonaki didn't answer. "At least have the courtesy to talk to us…" Zonaki giggled for a minute. Sanzo who was irritated snapped at her "If you have a plan are you willing to share?"

Zonaki did a smirk and looked over to him "You sure you really want me to share?" Hakkai looked at her with a worried look. "Zonaki this really isn't he time to be in one of your mood swings…" Zonaki closed her eyes and tilted her head to his side. Face a little red.

"Hakkai I'm not in one of my **moods**" Everyone went silent for a minute waiting for her plan. "Well?" everyone in the group could tell that Sanzo was losing patience with the young youkai witch.

Then Zonaki's flail disappeared and raised her hands in a forward direction. A fierce ocean blue colour came around her hands dipping them in a creepy glow. Zonaki looked forward with a smirk.

"When I do this everyone tail it" as the glow got darker everyone stood away. Some of the people that were around them covered their eyes while others were blinded by the vicious light.

"**_VICIOUS WINDS LEND US YOUR FURY!_**" Then a blinding fog circled Zonaki covering her and her allies. Vicious winds came and blew around them making some people loose their balance.

But as the fog and winds cleared there was no sign of the ikkou party. Like they have vanished in thin air.

**Intercession: Boiling in Hot Water or another un necessary interview?**

Niku: You just had to go and do that didn't you?

Zonaki: What's wrong with that?

Niku: Still we didn't get to the good part yet…

Zonaki: (Sighs in relief)

Niku: But we'll get to this after another one of our interviews…

Zonaki: (Shocked) What I thought you said it was a waste of time?

Niku: After that last one I've just been thirsting for more…

Zonaki: (UN sure) You seem to be cheerful…

Niku: (Smirks) don't worry this one will be so good that everyone will be in their seats laughing for more…

Zonaki: (Looks at her suspiciously) Alright your greatness tell us who this fascinating guest is?

Niku: (Cheerful) I'll give you a hint…It's some one you've been fantasizing aboutfor a long time now (Giggles)…

Zonaki: (Shocked) Huh? You mean Chris Patton?

Niku: (Angry) Nah I mean Sanzo… (Frighten happy)

Zonaki: You haven't Niku what have you done? (Terrified)

Niku: (Over excited) What I'm only going to ask him what you two get up to at night…when you're all alone…with no one to bother you…when the moonlight is shining down upon you and you both sit down and talk about your life together and how your going to achieve it…

Zonaki: (Embarrassed/ thinking) She's not serious…

Niku: And when you have too much to drink then you'll get straight down to the…

Zonaki: (Slaps hand over her mouth) Right that is the last time I'm ever giving you an orange lollypop…Now just be a dear and tell then the next chapter…

Niku: (Removes Zonaki's hand) Right sorry…the next chapter is…

Zonaki: (Hears the sound of drums and looks round) Where the hell is that coming from?

Niku: It is called **Hidden love: the secret of Sanzo and Zonaki's relationship revealed.**

Zonaki: They can not be serious…

**To be continued**

**Sanzo's Guardian Angel: **(Notices Zonaki) Oh what's wrong with you? (Jokingly) Tell mommy all about it?

**Zonaki:** You writers are all alike you've lost the plot…

**Sanzo's Guardian Angel: **(Spooking cheerful) Hey unless you want to be turned gay I suggest you deal with it…

**Zonaki: **(Goes silent for a moment, then sighs and walks away frustrated) Okay…I'm going…I'm going… (Leaves scene)

**Sanzo's Guardian Angel: **Sorry that happens every time. Oh yeah one more thing I'll give you guy's a fun little vote or quiz?

Who do you think that Zonaki's going to fall for?

Would it be…

A. Gojyo

B. Hakkai

C. Goku

D. Or Sanzo

I hope you will answer and I'll do one with Niku if I ever get the chance. Well see yeah later.


	5. Hidden Love

**Hidden Love**

**Author's Note: Another script or another interview.**

**(Back stage)**

Zonaki: How you ever dragged me into this I'll never know?

Niku: I'll take that as a complement.

**(Zonaki stops in the hallway, Sanzo walked in to the studio)**

Niku: There goes Sanzo. Should we go in too? (Gasps) Zonaki what are you doing?

**(Zonaki handcuffed herself unto the steel door)**

Zonaki: What does it look like?

Niku: Well to me it seems that you've handcuffed yourself to the steel door to prevent yourself from going into the studio.

Zonaki: BINGO!

Niku: Zonaki please be reasonable…

Zonaki: Not in you're life!

Niku: Why don't you want to go in?

Zonaki: Let see the little fact that Sanzo is in the room and you're about to ask him questions well that's the reason why I don't want to go in…

Niku: Right you leave me no choice then… (Places hand too her mouth to shout) Hey I need help here can anyone hear me?

**(Half an Hour later. On Stage)**

Niku: Hi there and Welcome to 'Midnight Sexy Angel's' I'm Niku and my companion huh….

**(Niku and Sanzo look to Zonaki's seat, she's not there)**

Niku: Oh for crying out loud…ZONAKI GET OUT HERE NOW!

Director: Where the heck is that woman? Niku we're going to have to go onto a commercial break…

Niku: We'll have to take a break folks so stay tuned we'll try and find her…

**(Back stage)**

Niku: Zonaki come on…

**(Niku finds Zonaki locked herself in the closet)**

Zonaki: NEVER!

Niku: (frustrated) Come on stop making this so difficult…would you please come out and return the director's prized procession?

Zonaki: Forget it. If he wants his collection of porno magazines back you can tell him to F$£& OFF!

Niku: (Whispers in anger) His prized procession is his porno magazines…dirty bastard.

Zonaki: SO NO!

Niku: Zonaki if it's about the relationship between you and Sanzo then I'll keep my mouth shut…

Zonaki: Really?

Niku: Really (Thinks) Not…

Zonaki: Do you really think that I can't hear what you're thinking?

Niku: DAMN forgot about that…Right time for desperate measures… (Shouts) GOJYO! GET HAKKAI OUT HERE!

**(Hakkai comes out)**

Hakkai: Zonaki come out…

Zonaki: NEVER!

Hakkai: Okay…

**(Hakkai blasts the door to the closet down)**

Hakkai: Right then come on…

Zonaki: NO I DON'T WANNA HAKKAI!

**(On Stage)**

Niku: Welcome back as you can see…

**(Zonaki's handcuffed to Hakkai)**

Niku: We finally found her…anyway…thanks Hakkai

Hakkai: You're welcome Niku…

Zonaki: I'm never talking to you again…

Hakkai: (sighs) Your own fault…

Zonaki: Was not!

Hakkai: It was for running way from your lover

Sanzo: She is not my lover (Turns head away in embarrassment)

Zonaki: Since when was he my lover (Turns head away too)

Niku: Since this began…

**(Bullets went past Niku's head)**

Sanzo: For your sake I hope that was a joke?

Hakkai: You three seriously need some consoling

Zonaki: (glares) You're one to talk…

Niku: Don't be so angry what's wrong with expressing your love for each other…

Sanzo & Zonaki: (stares)

Zonaki: You've been watching too many romance movies…

Sanzo: I don't even know why we bothered to come here in the first place if I was going to be asked about my relationship with that flat chested witch over there…

Zonaki: WHY YOU! You bald headed, ill behaved, killing lunatic, poor excuse to ever be called a SANZO!

Sanzo: (Points gun at Zonaki)

Zonaki: (Ready to use her Aurnia magic)

Hakkai: Actually I'll rephrase those two need anger management…

Niku: Diffidently

**(Zonaki breaks the handcuffs and runs off)**

Zonaki: I'M GETTING THE F£! OUTTA HERE!

Sanzo: I'M WITH YOU!

**(Sanzo runs away also)**

Hakkai: Oh my…

Niku: We just have to catch them…

**(Back Stage)**

**(Niku and Hakkai walk down the hallway)**

Niku: Where the heck are they?

Hakkai: Shhhhh?

**(Hakkai listen's to the side of the door, Niku walks over and does same thing)**

Zonaki's voice: Oh f$£ yes, yes I've been dying to do this…

Sanzo's voice: You weren't the only one…

Zonaki's voice: Hey could you…

Sanzo's voice: Do you want another?

Zonaki's voice: If you want to…

Sanzo's voice: Hear you go…

Zonaki's voice: Oh yeah that's the stuff…

**(Niku and Hakkai turn pale they walk away. Zonaki and Sanzo come out of the room with cigarettes in their mouths)**

Zonaki: Hah I've been longing for one of these for days… (Looks at cigarette) I've been dying to smoke in like forever…

Sanzo: We would have surely been in trouble if you haven't brought your lighter…

Zonaki: Be prepared is what I say…

**(Kannon walks over to them and smirks)**

Kannon: Sanzo you devil seen you finally gave in to her huh?

Zonaki & Sanzo: (Go pale)

Zonaki: What are you talking about?

**To Be Continued**

**Intercession: Boiling on Hot Water.**

Zonaki: (Looks at Niku) Why the heck are you staring at me?

Niku: (Continues to stare)

Zonaki: Me and Sanzo were not having sex alright…

Niku: I hope not…

Zonaki: Right the next chapter is called…um what's it called anyway?

Niku: Let me do it…the next chapter is called '**Boiling Point**' seems we're separated into two groups.

Zonaki: See yeah then…

**To Be Continued**

**Sanzo's Guardian Angel: **Just to apologies for taking so long on these chapters it's because I had a bit of a writer's block.

Right then time for a vote.

Who do you think that Niku will fall in for?

A. Hakkai

B. Goku

C. Sanzo

D. Or Gojyo

Hope I get votes now. I'll try many other quizzes or votes later so until then just enjoy the ones that I put in kay?


End file.
